So Dark the Con of Man
by YinYangDarkLight
Summary: What would it be like if Eva wasn't killed so early in Dante's life? Would he and Vergil get along?
1. Rain

_A.N. This first chapter is actually more like a prologue. I just wanted to name it. Normally I avoid naming chapters but I think it'll give me more focus if I try it out this way. With this being a prologue, even if it does say chapter one, you can rest assured that the rest of the story isn't going to be this choppy. Also, this will also be my longest author's notes I'm going to write. It'll probably be longer than the freaking chapter. So read it if you care. Skip if you don't._

_I got this idea while I was bored at work with not much else to do. So I pulled out my notepad and started to write something random. I thought it would be interesting to see what Vergil and Dante would be like if they went to high school together. Of course, if they went to school together, I'd imagine they'd have to have some sort of guardian. So I thought, what the hell, if I'm gonna do it, I should go all the way. Thus, Eva is alive while the twins are teenagers. I thought about bringing Sparda back to life but decided against it. Don't get me wrong, I love Sparda and everything, but it would just make life too easy. Eva wouldn't have the trouble of raise two sons vastly stronger that her and highly intelligent all by herself. She'd just leave disciplining them mainly to Sparda who could handle it. Plus, any demons stupid enough to attack them would be taken care of too swiftly for my liking. I get the feeling Sparda's kinda strong (wink). In other words, things would be boring. _

_So, to create more drama, I'm leaving the story as close to the original as I possibly can excluding the fact that Eva is still alive and raising Dante and Vergil. Of course, that in itself changes the whole story, so let's just see where this takes us, eh?_

Chapter One: Rain

"You've heard of it haven't you? The legend of Sparda? When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic world and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side.

"I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairytale. But I discovered that this so called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How do I know? Well, I've met the sons of Sparda. Both of them. Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting. But in the end, only one was left standing."

* * *

A man draped in shadows bent over a weathered book written in a language that man should not understand. He muttered to himself persistently, running a gnarled finger down the page of hieroglyphs as he studied what the old book had within it's crumpled pages. The waning moon shrunk behind a dark raincloud and a fat drop of water landed on the page right above the man's finger, smearing the ink. The man cursed at the falling heavens and hid the book under his coat. Damn him for not being able to wait! He should have waited until he was inside, but his excitement over getting the book had taken hold of him and he had opened it as soon as he could.

Another drop landed on the man's head. Then another, and another. Before he knew it, the street was soaked and so was his coat, letting the water run through and dampen the man's precious book. Swearing at his luck, the man took a limping trot down the street to his home. To his beautiful wife and to his young daughter.

The man knew he would have to hide the book so they would never find it.

Damn!

* * *

Thunder crashed right next to Eva's window, waking her with a startled scream. Luckily for her, it wasn't too loud, nor was it too long. She didn't want to wake her children. Grabbing her chest in effort to calm her racing heart, Eva slowly sat up and looked around her room. Her room. Hers. 

Not theirs.

How long had she thought of it that way?

Shaking her head in reprimand, Eva took a deep breath. It was all for the best. Sparda was gone and he was not coming back. No matter how much she wished for him to.

The sound of a baby's cry could barely be heard over the pattering of the rain and the rumbling of the now distant thunder. It was a good thing the storm was moving along. She hated the rain. It reminded her too much of that day she knew he would never come back.

The cry of the baby's wails grew in volume, adding another cry in response.

Great. Dante, always the one to fuss first, must have woken Vergil. It would be forever before she could get both of them to sleep. They fed off each other's cries.

Eva got up and shuffled to the nursery where the twins slept.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Deborah ran as fast as her skinny legs could carry her. Oh, how she hated the night life. Creep client after creep client and now, to top it all off, it was raining. Deborah nearly slipped as she skidded to a stop under the awning of a dingy pawn shop. Shivering, she pulled her bright green, too small jacked over her eye-catching cleavage. Normally, it was good for business if she let herself be seen. But a girl couldn't make money if she had a snotty nose and was sneezing into her client's faces, while others showed off their sickly skinny, "healthy" bodies for the taking. Deborah supposed she could lower her price if it came to that, but Jared would not like that and besides, she needed that money. Kenneth's life depended on it. 

Kenneth.

Her sick boy was dying. And Deborah feared there really was nothing she could do to help him. Medicine was so expensive to come by, let alone the food she needed to buy and the rent she was behind on again.

A slick, blue sedan pulled up next to the curb she was standing near. A tinted window rolled down and Deborah could barely see the face of some executive giving her an appreciative look. "Why hello there little lady. You look cold. I've got a nice warm place we can… do things in," the man yelled over the rain flashing some green.

Deborah stepped off the side walk and slid in the man's car.

She never knew what hit her. But the car was torn in shreds and Deborah's brown eyes looked in dead fear at her headless body.

Kenneth wouldn't get breakfast that morning.

The Shadow grinned like a Cheshire cat before disappearing from it's nightly snack.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. There's a little review box that's waiting for your fingers to tap away on. Go on, you know you want to._


	2. Saturday

_Disclaimer: Hehe, I forgot this in the last chapter. Then some scary guy in a black suite came by and glared at me. So, anyway, unfortunately I don't own Devil May Cry. Oh, woe is me._

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!_

Chapter Two: Saturday

The sound of the alarm clock startled Vergil from his slumber. The insistent beeping drumming into his head. Why? Why should he have to wake up at, Vergil snuck a peek at the clock before closing his eyes again, 5:30 in the morning when it was Dante who had Saturday class. Vergil groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, trying in vain to block out the noise. Alas, the shrill sound still found its way into Vergil's sensitive ears.

Tossing the pillow from his head he looked across the room at his sleeping brother. Vergil huffed his annoyance. Leave it to Dante to sleep through something so annoying. Too lazy to move from his position, Vergil grabbed a book right next to his bed and chucked it in the direction of his brother. He watched it sail across the room and slap itself on Dante's neck.

Dante didn't stir, but his snores did get louder.

And the damned alarm clock continued to beep.

Grumbling his displeasure, Vergil got up, yanked the alarm clock from the wall and threw it at Dante's head.

Dante still slept on, but at least the alarm clock wasn't going off. Vergil almost smirked in satisfaction before plopping himself back into bed.

He really did smirk when he heard his mother slam open the door into their room.

"Sorry about making the noise Vergil," Eva said walking over to his twin's bed. She whammed a frying pan on her son's head as hard as she could, "Wake up, Dante!" She bellowed at the younger son.

That did get Dante's attention as the 17-year-old fell out of bed. Vergil cringed when Dante accidentally sat on his book bending the pages. Eva grabbed the hair near Dante's temple and pulled him up. "I want you ready for school in five minutes!" she yelled, making sure Dante didn't fall asleep again. After that she walked out of the room and shut the door. Vergil heard Dante scuffle along getting dressed before he left Vergil alone in the room.

Vergil tossed and turned in bed for a few minutes, trying to go back to sleep. Eventually he gave up and cursed his wakefulness as he got dressed and started his day.

**

* * *

**

Kenneth let his wheelchair roll down the driveway to gain speed, turning it expertly before rolling it out onto the street. His strong arms made up for the fact that he couldn't walk and he moved his chair swiftly down the sidewalk toward the park where he thought he would do a bit of reading.

When he arrived he saw a friend he didn't expect to see before lunch. Smiling he rolled his chair forward, "Hey, Dante! I thought you were-" Kenneth cut himself short when he realized it wasn't Dante but his brother. Dante didn't scowl like that. No matter how pissed off he was. This look seemed as if his brother wore it everyday to fend off unwelcome visitors.

Unwelcome like Kenneth suddenly felt. Dante's brother continued to glare and Kenneth slowly backed away his chair, as if any sudden movements would make the teenager in front of him attack.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hard to tell you two apart sometimes." Kenneth laughed off his nervousness. What was Dante's brother's name again? He never could remember and he wasn't about to start guessing. Dante's brother did not strike him as someone to piss off anymore than he seemed to be on a daily basis. Rolling the wheelchair back Kenneth left. Or at least tried to. A wheel rolled over a rock causing the wheel chair to steer off course and losing his balance, Kenneth fell into the dirt.

He fumbled around in the dirt, trying to get his useless legs to get out from underneath the chair but he couldn't. The wheelchair had somehow gotten stuck between the pavement on the sidewalk and the hard, prickly ground. Great. Now he was annoying and clumsy in front of Dante's brother. He really just wanted to leave now.

Kenneth felt the wheelchair suddenly lift off him and he turned to see Dante's brother set it back on the sidewalk. The other teen then walked back to Kenneth, picked him up and placed him back on the chair before going back to the bench where he had been reading a crumpled up looking book.

Kenneth sat in his chair and stared at the other in shock for a while. Catching himself before the other glared at him again he stopped and uttered a pitiful "Thanks."

Dante's brother looked at him in an almost not scowl. "You should be careful," was all he said.

Kenneth nodded his head and continued down the path until he was out of sight.

He wondered how their mother could tell them apart if they weren't always wearing they're distinctive colors.

Kenneth smiled, next time he saw Dante wearing blue, he'd approach with caution. Dante, he'd have to remember, never wore that much blue.

**

* * *

**

Mary looked around her new room and folded her arms. No, this wasn't her room. Her room was on the other side of the continent. Someone else was probably in her room doing exactly what she was doing now.

"Oh, I'm tired of all this moving," Mary's mother said, startling the dark haired girl. "What do you say to convincing your dad to take us out to get some Chinese?"

Mary smiled and nodded grabbing her jacket before leaving her room. She was happy. She had her mother and all was well, despite the fact that they had moved to a strange new place for God only knew the reason.

Kalina Ann smiled at her daughter. "Your father says they have a very nice school here. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll make friends fine."

Mary put on a fake look of disbelief, "Why Mother, it's not me I'm worried about. It's you! How am I to go about my own business when I'll have you to share a locker with?" she said folding her arms.

Kalina Ann wrapped her arm around Mary's neck in a perfect headlock and tickled her daughter with the other hand.

"You're just jealous I'm going to be taking all your boyfriends for myself," her mother laughed.

That was when her father entered the room and things sobered up.

Mary hated him for that.

_Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. There's a little review box that's waiting for your fingers to tap away on. Go on, you know you want to…_


	3. School

_Yes I know. My chapters aren't that long, but alas, I am too scatterbrained to write much longer than this. Also, Harry Potter's coming out this weekend and I will have to put this fic on hold while I read that. Not that it will take me that long, but you gotta let these obsessions run their course._

_Also, I would like to thank HeronMarkedSword, a good friend, for helping me remember what our history class was like._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DMC. Wish I did so then I could bring Vergil back from wherever he came from but… (sniff)._

Chapter Three: School

The bus smelled like sweat and Mary scrunched up her nose in repulsion and hoped that she'd make a friend that could drive her to school. She really didn't want to put up with this for the rest of the year. The kid next to her was snoring with his mouth hanging open. Mary turned her head and looked out the window. Didn't that boy ever brush his teeth?

At the very least, the ride was a quiet one. Most of the kids were too tired to make a ruckus. The ones that were awake chatted silently to each other, not having to raise their voices to be heard. Such a pair was two girls right behind her chatting about this, that and the other. She noticed they giggled a lot at the mention of "Him".

Mary rolled her eyes and squeezed her pack closer to her chest and laid her head on it. She already missed her old school, her old friends. Hell, she even missed her old math teacher that liked to lean in close whenever she had a question. His breath stank too.

The bus had finally pulled up the school and Mary climbed out with the rest of the students. She looked at her schedule and the map she had been provided and made her way in the direction she thought was the way.

And bumped into something hard.

Staggering back, Mary managed to stay on her feet and looked at what she had run into. A white-haired boy stood in front of her and stared at her for a moment before a grin broke out on his face, "Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

Mary glared at the tall boy, lifted her chin and sidestepped him, walking toward her class. She sensed that the boy was watching her then heard him huff, "See you then."

Weaving her way through the crowd, Mary made it to her class before the teacher had arrived. She placed her bag on the ground and sat down next to it. She could already tell that this year was going to suck. The 16-year-old drew her legs under her chin, wrapped her arms around them and watched the other kids pass by and chat before the first bell rang.

There was a group of girls to her left clad in tight pants, loose shirts, big jewelry and frizzy hair. One of them, wearing way too much eye shadow, was glaring at her. Mary glared back until the girl seemed to get nervous and looked away. Typical. School hadn't even started and she was gaining her enemies. Well, she thought, at least things won't be boring.

She felt a presence next to her and looked to her right to see a black boy in a wheel-chair right next to her. The boy smiled and held out his hand, "Name's Kenneth."

Mary looked at the outstretched hand the back at Kenneth before taking it, "Mary." She shook once before dropping her hand.

Kenneth's smile widened as he place his own hand on one of the wheels, "Nice to meet you Mary."

**

* * *

**

Dante was bored. Very bored. He would have just put his head down and gone to sleep but the room was too cold and he had lent his jacket to the pretty girl dozing next to him. Other students in the classroom seemed to have as much trouble as he was staying focused on the lecture. He wished Vergil was in this class with him. Annoying him would be a perfect way to pass the time. Dante smiled at the thought.

He allowed his senses to tune back into the lecture of the teacher again…

"-you believe that I went to the same high school as Ronald Reagan? Yeah! Got a picture in the yearbook, right he-"

… and back out again. Honestly, didn't that guy ever talk about something history related? Not that Dante truly cared. History was boring, the test's proved that more than the teacher.

With the cold air numbing him, Dante was finally dozing off when the bell rang.

Lunch!

Dante grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, somehow beating the other kids even though he was in the back of the class. He nearly tripped over Kenneth who was waiting just outside.

"Oops, sorry about that Ken," he placed his bag on one of the wheelchair handles and started steering Kenneth toward the cafeteria.

"Dante!" the girl who had been wearing his jacket came up behind him and held it out in her hands. "You forgot this." She smiled and skipped off, her wild hair bouncing.

Dante put his jacket on and scrunched his nose. What was that smell? Looking down suspiciously at his jacket, he smelled it and nearly gagged.

That was the last time he would let that girl wear any of his clothes. In fact, he wouldn't let her near him! The perfume she wore stank. He must not have smelled it before because the jacket was covering up the scent.

"How do you do it?" Kenneth asked, looking back at Dante.

"Do what?"

"Have all the girls after you like that?"

Dante shrugged and gave off his best grin, "They just want my body."

Kenneth rolled his eyes and Dante took hold of the wheelchairs handlebars again and pushed Kenneth down the hall as fast as he could. People had to jump out of his way but he didn't care. Just ram Kenneth right into the wall and…

But unfortunately, Kenneth knew how to steer even if someone else was pushing and before they hit the wall, he turned the chair in the direction of the cafeteria and forced Dante to follow.

They arrived at the lunchroom and Dante let go of Kenneth's chair grabbing his bag. He stood in surprisingly the shortest lunch line and thought he'd never understand how so many people could resist pizza.

_Damn, Dante's harder to write than I though. Must work on that. Think cocky, think cocky. Anyway, review welcome. I'll love you forever if you do. Just like I love _destructo888, Gene Kamiken, and Demona. You guys all rock!


	4. Brothers

_A.N. I know, I know, I've been gone for a while. I have plenty of excuses but I don't think you really care. However, they are valid. Sorry about the length, I have a scatter brain. In fact, I'm thinking of changing my name to that. Not sure, though. I like it right now. But I've kept you long enough, so go read the chapter._

_Disclamer: Kenneth is mine! Everyone else belongs to CAPCOM._

Chapter Four: Brothers

Arkham could not believe his luck. He had found the sons of Sparda! And his daughter was going to school with them. Arkham would have smiled if he were the type to do so. Kalina Ann had gone off, making friends with some neighbors he assumed. He just hoped the people of this neighborhood wouldn't get too attached to her. That would be a hard mess to clean up.

Arkham looked out the window to see his wife talking animatedly to a blonde woman as they got inside a car. He tried to get a closer look at the woman Kalina Ann was speaking to but only saw the back of her head as she ducked into the driver's seat. He hoped that was not Sparda's wife. Things would not go quite as he planned if she was.

Arkham held his precious book in his hands as if he were a priest holding a bible. Soon, he would have the power of Sparda, no matter who that woman was. Who knew, maybe he'd work her out to his advantage.

**

* * *

**

With her lunch tray in hand, Mary looked around the cafeteria in hopes of finding either Kenneth or an isolated spot at a table that wasn't covered with crumbs, orange juice or drool. Unfortunately, the school was overcrowded and that made both difficult. Sifting through the hoards of teenagers, Mary spotted Kenneth sitting at a relatively empty table. She walked up to the table and set down her tray. Kenneth looked up and smiled when he saw who she was.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Kenneth motioned for her to sit next to him. "I must warn you though; some friends that sit here are a bit… active."

Mary smiled a bit. She caught the hesitation before the word and knew that he must have understated what usually happened. "I'll keep a look out."

Kenneth laughed and looked behind her. "Speak of the devil!"

"And two shall come," a familiar voice said behind her. Mary whipped around to see the white haired boy from earlier that day sit next to her. Not only that, he also managed to sit across from himself as well. Twins? There were two of these jackasses? "Well, hello again." The boy grinned at her. Mary glared back and turned toward her tray. Maybe if she ignored him he would go away. Yeah, right.

"Well that's nice. Here I am, trying to be nice and all you do is-"

"Dante," the boy's brother interrupted. Mary's head jerked to him in surprise. Even though he had the same voice as Dante, there was a completely different quality to it. It was strange how the same voice could sound so unlike. "Shut up," the twin continued.

Dante glared at his brother who in turn glared back. They sat there in their staring contest for a while before Dante threw a pepperoni at him. His brother slowly picked off the offending food and dropped it to an empty side of his plate. Then, not to be outdone, he reached over, grabbed Dante's shirt and tomato juice and poured the red liquid all over Dante's hair.

"You son of a bitch!" Dante screamed standing up. Students turned in their seats to look at the beginnings of a food fight. Dante inspected his now tomato stained jacket then glared at his brother. "Damn it, Vergil! I just bought this!" Vergil smirked and then continued to eat.

Mary scooted closer to Kenneth and then looked at his amused expression. "You weren't kidding," she said watching the twins glare at each other. It wasn't long before Dante lost his cool and lunged after Vergil, intent on choking him. What he didn't seem to remember was there was a table full of food between them. Dragging both of their trays with him, Dante landed on Vergil and started pounding his face. A good sized crowd had gathered around cheering the fight on. Vergil had somehow managed to gain the upper hand and was crushing his brother's hand with his foot and twisting the other arm behind Dante's back. Then the crowd started to break up as the coaches and rent-a-cops made their way through to the fighting twins.

Mary sat there next to Kenneth with her mouth hanging open. Kenneth on the other hand, didn't seem too worried about the fact that his friends were bleeding and shooting insults at each other. Then Dante laughed as a cop pulled him off his brother. Vergil was smiling too as he picked himself up and that just confused Mary even more. Was this just a game to them?

Kenneth leaned over and swallowed the mashed potatoes in his mouth, "Like I said. They're a bit active." As Vergil and Dante left the cafeteria with the cops Mary smiled. Maybe she wouldn't be so mad at her father for bringing her and her mother here.

**

* * *

**

The sun glared down on the pavement and the light reflected into the small shelter the creature had made for itself. It couldn't wait for night fall where it would finally be free of the sun's harsh light and carry out its mission. Red eyes flickered beneath a hooded figure, as it gripped its scissors tightly. When the sun went down, it would strike.

* * *

_Destructo888: I love you for reviewing every chapter. I hope you know that._

_Sylla: I will try and take your advise, however, my chapters are short and I don't write action well. But I will do my best._

_And to everyone else who's read this, I love you!_

_Lot's of love everywhere XD_


	5. Colors

Chapter Five: Colors

"Suspension?!"

Her sons cowered before her as Eva shook her gutting knife at them. She had been happily visiting with a new woman on the street, who liked action and gore just as much as she did, when she got the phone call. Boys would be boys and get in fights at school. Detention, fine. Saturday class, pushing it. Suspension? Out of the question.

Eva turned back to gutting the turkey with vigor. "What happened?"

They shifted uneasily glancing at the other then at her as if trying to get the other to confess. Finally Vergil spoke up. "It was nothing, Mother. Dante was just being an idiot."

"What? He was the one who poured tomato juice all over my jacket!" Dante pointed his accusing finger at Vergil.

"I don't see what you're so upset about. Your jacket's still red." Vergil replied smirking.

Dante balled his fists and Eva could tell he was about to attack. "Boys!" They both turned their attention to her. Taking a breath, Eva continued. "Since you've both been suspended you can help me around the house." She smiled as their faces fell. "Today, I want you both to finish up your homework. Tomorrow: Vergil, you will replace that fence and Dante, you will weed out the lawn."

Before they could protest, Eva pointed her knife in the direction of their room. "Go, now!" With defeated postures, they walked out of sight and Eva smiled. Despite how she acted, she thought it was funny the way they fought. Whether physical or verbal. She just couldn't let them know that.

**

* * *

**They were taking him away. Rebecca sat defeated at the dinner table a tri-folded note in her hand. She hated being a foster parent but right now, it was the only source of income she had and she had to follow the rules of the state. She looked at the clock and then hurriedly wiped her eyes. She had about a month to grow used to the idea of Kenneth not being part of her family. She wouldn't tell him today. Tomorrow would be better. 

She heard the footsteps of a visitor as Kenneth's chair was pushed up the ramp to the door.

"Rebecca! I have company," Kenneth yelled through the house. Rebecca stood up to meet whoever he had brought home. She hoped it wasn't Dante. That boy caused so much trouble.

Walking to the living room, Rebecca was slightly taken aback to the visitor. Kenneth had brought home a girl.

The girl stood nervously behind Kenneth as he rolled onto the carpet. Rebecca was caught by the strangeness of the girl's eyes. Heterochromia iridium was quite rare. Especially with such distinctive colors. Red and blue. Almost opposite, but not quite. Both colors were of the same brightness and shade. In a black and white picture, they'd look exactly the same.

Rebecca held out her hand to the newcomer and hoped that Kenneth would at least stay at the same school so he may stay friends with the lady. "Hi, I'm Rebecca. Kenneth's foster parent."

A ghost of a smile crossed the girls features as she held out her hand, "Mary."

* * *

The room was absolutely silent except for the occasion turning of pages. Dante and Vergil hadn't said a word to each other since the bickering downstairs. It would surprise most who knew them (most being a keyword here) that they actually got along quite well. Similar personalities made it easy for them to read each other and the both loved to fight. So they did so, often. Both liked to showoff their skills. Dante more so of course, but occasionally Vergil would surprise everyone by a really flashy move in a fight. And while Vergil definitely was the more serious twin, Dante only hid behind his jokes and cockiness. In reality, he was almost as serious as Vergil. 

The two personalities were almost as alike as the way the two boys looked. They just presented themselves differently. Almost opposite, but not quite.

So it was no surprise that they both smelled the smoke and heard the scream at the same time and had the same reaction.

In alarm, Vergil and Dante jumped off their beds, where they were doing their homework, and ran out of their room.

"Mom!"

* * *

_Mwahahaha! What's going to happen to Eva? Yeah, actually this story is going by much faster than I expected. I'm going to have to revise it when I finish it and put more character development in it. The shortness is really bugging me. Maybe even before the end I get stuck I'll go back to revise. (shrugs)__ Oh well, at least chapters are updated faster this way._

_SoDesuKa__ – I'm glad you enjoy reading this. I hope I don't disappoint._

_Sylla – No, I'm not planning any pairings. I'm not going to say no to the idea, if it happens, it happens. But I don't do well with romance. As for fight scenes, I would love to visualize them, but I rarely "see" my stories. I'm an audio learner and observer so I tend to "hear" everything. This story is almost an experiment in that department. Usually, I don't have anything but dialogue._

_destructo888__ – Haha! And here's another cliffhanger. And you will see what happens to Arkham. Soon too, this story's moving quite fast and I'm going to get to the end soon._

_dlight – Glad you do._

_Warp Ligia Obscura__ – You're right, the idle won't last long. But I have to make Arkham sneaky so he probably won't move for another chapter or so._


	6. Hurt

_A.N. I live! I am so sorry I left you guys for TWO MONTHS. Work has been crazy and that's where I do my writing. In my department, we're supposed to have ten people and we got downsized to four. So, double the work of an already busy time of the year and you have very unhappy me. Well, we got two newbies here that still have to learn the ropes of the trade but they're catching on fast. That means four more people and we'll be good._

_In other news, we finally get to see what happened downstairs and some more ideas for the rest of the plot. As usual, this chapter is as long as my brain will let it be, meaning it's quite short. BUT, there is action here! I hope it turned out well, it was another reason (though not as big) that I had a hard time writing this chapter. Don't do action well because I can't see what's going on myself._

_Anyway, stop reading my pointless author's note and read the story! You waited two months for it._

Chapter Six: Hurt

When the twins reached the living room they stopped in unison at what they saw. Their mother lay sprawled on the floor, blond hair tangled and bloody, her hand reaching out for the fallen katana. The burning smell was coming from the grease soaked counter and the flames were now eating away at the curtains and dropping to the floor. It was spreading fast.

But what really drew their attention was the creature slowly advancing on her. Its hands holding sharp and lethal scissors to their mother's neck, ready to sever her head. It looked at the boys with unnatural red eyes and Dante could have sworn that it would have smiled had it any lips.

Vergil was the first to act. Just as the Hell Suicide was about to clip Eva's head from her shoulders, Vergil teleported to its side and kicked it directly in the mouth. The demon was thrown to the other side of the room where it almost lost its scissors gave out a shrill laugh that sent shivers down Dante's spine.

Not wanting to have his brother get all the action, Dante grabbed the katana at his mother's fingertips and ran towards the fighting duo. The eastern weapon balanced strangely in Dante's hands. He would have much preferred the blade of a broadsword or at least guns. Dante ran through the floating, transparent demon and swung the sword in a high arch, gracing the edge of the things face and almost loosing his weapon.

The Hell Suicide cackled at Dante's attempt and flew through the wall, the sharpened edges of the open scissors the only thing marking its position.

Vergil snatched the katana out of Dante's hands, "That was intelligent, brother."

Dante glared, "Coming from the idiot without a weapon."

The demon showed it's face again and Vergil through the sword between the creature's eyes. For a moment it froze, shocked that it had been defeated before giving one last shriek and bursting into sand. The giant scissors spun in the air before landing millimeters next to Dante's shoulder.

But the twins did not worry about that. Simultaneously, they ran to Eva's side. Dante turned her around and lifted her head into his arms. She was still breathing! He looked up at Vergil, about to tell him but his voice caught in his throat.

Vergil stood stock still staring down at Eva. His face was relaxed except for his clenched jaw which betrayed that he was feeling some strong emotion and didn't like it. Dante could only wonder what it was.

"Verge, she's alive," Dante said breathlessly, deciding to ignore the strange look on his brother's face. The flames of the fire a caught onto the living room curtain by now, the kitchen and dining area of their home already up in flames. Before now, Dante hadn't even noticed the flames.

Vergil took Eva from Dante and carried her out of the house.

"She needs the hospital."

**

* * *

**

Arkham was particularly proud of the sons of Sparda. He didn't know who had sent that demon, if anyone, but the fact remained that with only the training humans could give and no firearms they had defeated a demon with relative ease. With a bit of training from a devil, they'd be near unstoppable.

"Arkham! Why aren't you calling 911?" Kalina Ann's voice startled the rigid man. "Eva's house is on fire!" His wife ran back inside to call the emergency number herself.

The man would have rolled his eyes if he had it in him. But he had hope. In a few nights time when the moon was full, he would complete the ritual. After all, there was devil's power to obtain.

* * *

_SoDesuKa__ – Well, Mama's not really okay but she's alive. That counts for something, right?_

_destructo888__ – Hopefully this isn't as bad a cliffhanger if it is at all. I'm wanting to be a little nice to you kind readers._

_Sylla__ – Don't hate me! I know Eva must be strong, as she did have to keep them alive while they couldn't fight. But, that's a pretty strong demon there and she can't win them all. Maybe it snuck up on her while she was cooking._

_Warp Ligia Obscura__ – Yes, Arkham sneaky bastard that he is had to fool Dante _and_ Vergil. While I know Dante isn't stupid (far from it), Vergil strike me as generally the more suspicious of the two. I hope what my Arkham does is believable._

_Mofo – if you're still reading this, could you be a bit more specific about the boring parts. I may be able to change them so the story's better._


	7. Need

_Hello! I'm back and with a slightly depressing chapter with me. I hope you guys enjoy!_

Chapter Seven: Need

Mary's duel colored eyes glared at the man she had inherited them from. The man that had always put her on edge from the way he looked at her as if she was a means to an end. He stood erect with his hands caressing the old leather book of strange symbols.

She always wondered what her mother saw in the man that made her want to marry him. Kalina Ann had once told her that he was a different man then though she was unable to pinpoint those differences. Then something had happened, and neither mother nor daughter knew what it was.

Arkham stood in front of the door, blocking the passage to the outside world. His look resolute and his stature showing a once hidden strength. He ignored Mary's glare and stood looking at his wife.

"I understand that she is your friend Kalina, but as I have mentioned to you weeks ago, this is very important work and I need your help." Arkham was blocking the doorway to the garage in an attempt to keep his wife in the house. However, Kalina Ann was having none of it.

"And as I said a few minutes ago, I'll be back in a few hours to help you, but Eva's my friend and I'm going, whether you like it or not," she pushed her husband out of the way and stepped out the door, Mary close at her heels. Arkham turned to watch the two go. "I'll come back later to help you with your project, but this has to come first," Kalina Ann said without turning around as she got into the truck.

Arkham watched them leave and a shadow of a smile crossed his features. Hopefully his wife would come home alone. Mary would be very difficult to deal with if she saw him perform the ritual and he couldn't have any distractions. He opened his book and scanned the ancient text to double check that he had everything he needed.

The calendar on the wall showed tonight to be a full moon.

* * *

The heart monitor beeped in slow steady heart beats letting the boys know there mother was doing well. Eva lay quietly and lifeless save for the beeping giving proof to her will to live. 

Vergil could barely stand it.

He stood at the window staring out at the people and cars below, his face showing nothing but apparent boredom. But that image was shattered every time a shiver ran up his spine. What if she died?

Occasionally he'd glance over at his brother who sat in the chair next to Eva and held her hand with his head bowed. That also disturbed Vergil. His brother never acted like this. The anger and abusive speech he had with the nurses when they tried to make the boys leave was the only thing that tied the depressed Dante who sat before him to the one that he had known his whole life.

Vergil turned back to stare out the window. He wasn't there fast enough to save his mother. His senses weren't sharp enough to know the demon was there before it had gotten Eva. And that wasn't even an overly strong demon. Vergil knew about what else could come after them. Eva had made sure they were well informed about the world their father came from. What if something stronger came that couldn't be defeated?

Vergil clinched his fists to prevent another shiver. He needed to get stronger. He needed to shed this weakness his human half gave him. He needed to become stronger than any demon that could attack.

And he needed to do it fast.

If a demon like that had been able to find a portal from the underworld, then other demons would have no problem doing the same.

A knock on the door jerked him from his thoughts. He turned to see who came in and saw Kenneth's brunette friend walk in behind another woman.

The woman stopped when she saw the boys and hesitated with a smile of introduction. "You must be Eva's twins; I'm Kalina Ann from across the street." She didn't offer her hand in greeting like Vergil expected her to and he was glad. This wasn't quite the time for introductions. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard she was here so I thought I could pay a visit."

"We've been here for eighteen hours and nothing's changed," Dante said. Vergil closed his eyes when he heard his voice crack. When he opened them he saw the girl sit by Dante and put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"You've been here too long, Dante." The girl gave his shoulder a small rub, "Maybe you should go home for a while."

Dante shook his head and said nothing more. Once again the room was silent.

Vergil faced the window again and watched the sun set.

* * *

The full moon glared off the front lawn almost as if it were the Sun when Kalina Ann finally returned home. She had left Mary at the hospital to let the girl get away from the house and spend time with a friend in need. She was surprised her daughter made a friend so quickly. 

Walking into the dark house, she was about to call out her husband name when someone grabbed her and put a strange smelling cloth over her mouth.

The only thing she noticed was the bright moonlight shown through the window, illuminating a circle filled with symbols. After that, she woke up and found herself tied to the floor.

* * *

_So, Eva is in the hospital and Kalina Ann is about to be used in some sort of ritual. Is it just me or did this story just pick up and take off on its own. Oh well, I guess we'll be able to see where this takes us._

_Dmc Fan – I'm glad you enjoy and I will keep updating and you should do the same. :D_

_Chrome – Thank you very much! Yes, I don't like reading short chapters myself which is why my writing them annoys the hell out of me. But I'm working on my concentration skills and might start making it a word longer for every chapter . I do hope you continue to read._

_destructo888 – Again, the most loyal reviewer I have. You make me happy with all of your reviews. Yes, Eva's alive but now the question is will it stay that way. (runs away laughing evilly)_

_Monkey-Girl-XoX – Wow, I have the power to make people blowup their monitors. Cool. Glad you like the story._


	8. Decision

_Pointless Author's Notes: So, this story is going has run away from me like a toddler from its parents in a crowded street. I'm defiantly going to have to go back and do some more character development. But anyway, Devil May Cry 4, the much talked about subject and something I wish I could jump into the future for. Being skeptic about Nero for a while, I've decided to give the kid a chance. Besides, I just love __Johnny Yong Bosch's voice for some reason. Maybe it's the crazy laugh he does so well, (ponders her epiphany). Anyway, on with the happy turned depressing story. Sorry guys, as I said earlier; the kid ran away from me…_

Chapter Seven: Decision

Mary slowly walked up the steps to her house. The bike ride with Dante had been one of the scariest she'd ever experienced but it did seem to lighten the depressed mood he had. He hadn't said a word to her except for asking the directions to her house, which she ended up screaming through the wind at him. Who knew they lived so close together.

She had to admit that she was worried about the guy. As little as she knew of him, she was certain that he was not one to normally wallow in self pity. His lack of haughty attitude was disturbing her. And as much as Vergil freaked her out, she was a little worried about him too. The guy hadn't even looked back from staring out the window pretty much the whole time they were at the hospital. He just stood staring outside with his hands clasped behind his back and his face set in stony indifference.

Mary grabbed her keys and fumbled with them a bit before selecting the one that would open the front door. She stuck it into the keyhole and turned the key listening to the lock click open. When she opened the door and stepped through, she got a very bad feeling about what she had stepped into. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could neither inhale nor exhale. She started panicking from lack of air. She couldn't breath!

Stumbling through the house, Mary ran into the wall which knocked the rest of the stored air in her lungs free. She started to cough and was relieved when she was finally able to inhale the thick air, even if it did cause her to cough even more. When she was finally able to gain control of her breathing and coughing, Mary was able to pinpoint what was wrong with the scenery of the house. The air was thick with heat, as if the heater had been turned on high for far too long.

A strange, red light was coming from the living room which she did not want to go into anymore. Fear was screaming at her nerves causing her muscles to shake because there was nowhere she could think of running. And a horrible stench drifted with the heat and light from the living room. A scent of blood and rotting flesh. Mary backed to the front door and gripped the handle. She wanted out! She wanted so badly to run away and never come back. But—

_Mama!_

Whatever was wrong, her mother was here and Mary could not leave her. Gulping in the hot, sticky air to quell her nerves and frantically beating heart, Mary slowly walked into the living room.

* * *

Dante dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter as he walked into the house from the garage and looked around the burnt house. He heard Vergil's bike come in and the engine shut off. It had been almost a full twenty-four hours at the hospital with no changes from Eva's coma. The doctors had finally convinced the twins that their being there was not going to change anything.

However, they had not left her unprotected. Vergil had the forethought before they left the house to take a charm bracelet Sparda had given Eva for protection. The spells on it were quite powerful in warding off demons, so powerful in fact that it even kept Dante and Vergil away from her, which is why she never wore it. Vergil had to keep the bracelet in the box and convince a nurse that he couldn't put it on because he was bad with the clasp. He had told the nurse that it was his mother's favorite bracelet and she would want to be wearing it. They hadn't waited for the nurse to put on the bracelet or even open the box. That thing made them both sick.

Suddenly, Vergil grabbed Dante's coat collar and dragged him from the kitchen. Angry at the manhandling, Dante pushed his brother away from him and walked on his own. He felt Vergil's glower, and turned around to face his twin.

"What?"

A snarl graced Vergil's features, "You're pathetic."

The insult caught Dante by surprise. As many times Vergil's forked tongue cut him down, his brother had never called him pathetic. But he didn't let the surprise catch him too off guard and he spat back one of his own. "I'm pathetic? You're the one who stands there acting like nothing fazes you when I can see clear as day that you're shaking and trying to hold in tears." He pointed at his chest, "I'm not the only one who's about Mom, buddy."

Vergil's jaw tightened when Dante pointed out that he too was weak. He pushed back his brother and walked toward Eva's room. "See?" Dante pressed, "There you go again."

Vergil ignored him as he burst into their mother's room. The door crashed into the wall behind it leaving a web of cracks in the wall. He smashed the glass case, which held their father's swords, and grabbed the two demonic weapons; the heavy broadsword, Rebellion and the thin katana, Yamato. He glared at Dante who had followed him in.

"Now what are you doing?" Dante's voice was laced in concern. The older twin ignored him as he pushed past Dante again, heading to the garage. "Vergil!" Dante grabbed the blade of Rebellion, heedless of the sharp blade cutting his hand with the contact.

Vergil spun around and got right in his face. Dante expected him to scream with anger, but his twin only spoke in a deadly quiet voice. "I'm going to find whoever sent that demon, and kill them. If you haven't notice, our mother is lying in a coma at the hospital because we weren't able to protect her. So either come with me or leave me the hell alone." At the word hell, he yanked Rebellion from Dante's grasp, spilling his blood across the carpet.

Dante stood there in shock slowly turning into anger and frustration while he watched Vergil storm out of the house.

* * *

_You know, there's something I'm quite proud of in this chapter. For once I actually saw the scene before me. Granted, I didn't see too many details but I did see Mary's reaction when coming in the house. For someone who usually hears the story rather than see it, I must say I'm fairly proud of myself._

_destructo888__ – And I bet you're still wondering (runs away, laughing like a loon)_

_DarkEmoGirl – I'm glad you wonder, hopefully I'll see you again._

_Sylla__ – Yes, I do see where you're going, but in order for the character's to stay true (the way I see them anyway) I had to let them take over and stop directing them. To be honest, I only have a faint idea of what will happen now._


	9. Betrayal

_A.N. So, as I've stated many times before, I suck at writing action, and that unfortunately includes a simple "he walked there and picked a flower from a garden". See? It sucks. So I've enlisted the help of my friendly co-worker who sits next to me, Xithrax._

_Xithrax: Hi (proceeds to ignore the readers as he begins to make calls to random people)._

_Yinnie: So, yeah, not too talkative but he's great with action. So any complaints you have about it, talk to him._

_Xithrax: (pulls out chainsaw from Hammer Space)_

_Yinnie: See? Friendly_. :D

Chapter Nine: Betrayal

"What?"

Kenneth's voice rang hollow with the question. Rebecca hung her head and crinkled the yellow notice paper in her hand. The news was not going well for either of them and was turning out to be much harder to give than she had first thought.

"You knew this was coming, Kenneth," she said silently. "You know they won't allow me to have more than one child under my protection and they already have a new boy lined up for me to take care of." They wouldn't allow her to take care of more than one child because she dealt with the physically handicap and the government felt that was enough to handle. Besides, Kenneth was almost 18. They're reasoning was somewhat understandable.

He sunk further into his chair. "When do I have to go?"

The older woman sighed and placed her hand on the knee of the boy she considered a son. "Three weeks."

Nodding in affirmation, Kenneth wheeled around and headed for the door. "I'm going to Dante's."

And he was gone. Rebecca felt a sudden emptiness in her chest.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. It had splattered itself on the walls and ceiling. The carcass of the woman was spread eagle and opened as if dissected. The once pumping heart was stabbed through with a ceremonial spear that had been used for centuries for this very rite.

The woman's life was now his. Quite literally, in fact. And with that life and the ritual, he felt new power surge through him. Muscles bulged before slimming back down in their hard, flexible strength. Just the raw power he had obtained tripled his strength, and to think this was just human power with a bit of black magic. His true goal was power of a devil. And not just any devil.

Stomach acid had eaten through the carpet, something Arkham had not been expecting. No matter, he hadn't been expecting to stay in this house anyway. The red glaring light of the symbol was beginning to hurt his eyes and now that the ritual was over, the heat and stench of the place was annoying him as well. At least the fumes in the air were rather flammable and destroying the evidence of what he had done would be easy. Hopefully when Mary came home, he'd be able to convince her that her mother had died in the fire and thus keep the girl close. Only until he raised the tower of course.

"Papa…?"

Arkham yanked his head up from staring at his wife's cut body. Well, there went that plan. Fortunately it would not mar his plans into total destruction. Just a little speed bump.

"Hello Mary," he said grinning. "Care to help your dear Papa clean this mess?"

As if the phrase broke the trance she was in, Mary bolted from the house in terror as her father chuckled and proceeded to burn the house Kalina Ann had picked out and left to proceed with his plan to raise the tower of Temen ni Gru; seconds after which the house exploded in eldritch flames.

* * *

The immobile shock caused by the vented spleen Vergil hurled at Dante faded rapidly. It quickly transformed into anger as Dante slammed the door open and rushed out to his brother, calling his name. How dare Vergil imply that he didn't care about their mother? How dare he set out off without him? The only way Dante felt he would be able to stop Vergil was to knock some sense into him. He recklessly tore out of the house only to spot him disappearing into the darkness, the sun having set long ago. He called Vergil's name to no avail.

Further angered at the lack of response, Dante began to pursue his brother. Barely had he begun when his instincts caused him to quickly stop and spin towards Mary's house as a piercing scream broke in the night's air. Reluctantly deciding to ignore the scream, he turned to chase his brother but as he did he saw Mary come running out of the house in horror. Setting aside the dilemma of his brother he quickly ran to Mary's side but before he could ask anything the house she had just fled exploded hurling them violently across the street.

A trail of blood followed the course Mary's head had taken.

Gingerly, Dante picked up the 16-year-old and carried her into his home. As he tended the unconscious Mary, a knock sounded on the door. Grumbling to himself, Dante opened the front door to see Kenneth sitting there. His friend gave him an ironic smile, "I guess we both have problems."

* * *

_I don't like this chapter._

_So, the author's note is longer than the story. It's happened before, but I want to say, even with Xithrax's help, this chapter was hard. I had to explain it all to him without using the names (he didn't want to know them for some odd reason). He'd say a lot of things and most I had to shake my head at because it didn't fit with the character. But anyway, to my reviewers..._

_destructo888: XD, yes he is. And he will be some more too._

_Dmc Fan: That's okay, I haven't reviewed all the chapters in your story either. At least, I don't think I have. Yes, I like Vergil just the way he is in DMC3, so I'm working to have him that way in my story as well. To be honest, I'm more comfortable writing him than any other character._

_DirtyVelvet: And here's some more Kenneth. I was actually writing his section of the chapter when I read your review. Made me feel a little better as I was having difficulty incorporating him into the story. But I have done so and he remains their permanently. :D_

_Skavnema: I'm glad you like it. If things go the way I want them to, you'll be saying that some more, just with different characters laughs evilly_

_Vampire Queen: Why thank you very much. I will update as soon as I can. Next chapter should be easier for me to write so it may come up sooner. Of course, now that I've said that, it's going to take forever. . _


	10. Legend

_Yeah, I'm back and I don't have much to say except I've finally hit the two digits for my chapters! YAY. Cookies and milk are in the break room for anyone who wants some. Also, I've caught my little toddler here and decided to let it lead me to great things. In other words, I have the rest of this fic mapped out. So, YAY!

* * *

_

Chapter Ten: Legend

Vergil was scared. Not that he'd admit it or let it show in any way, shape or form, but he was scared. And lonely. He had been so sure that Dante would come with him. His younger brother always followed him everywhere no matter what Vergil said or how grudgingly Dante would come. He had always come. Except now. Vergil felt as if Dante had abandoned him. Abandoned their mother. What was Dante going to do just sitting alone at home? How was that going to help? Vergil clenched his jaw and continued walking.

The city was sleeping. Yellow lights flashed on the main roads yet there were no cars to take advantage of them. Vergil wished he had brought his bike so then he could at least feel like he was going somewhere, even if he didn't know where to go, which of course was another problem he faced.

"Such a shame, what happened to your mother."

Vergil paused at the voice and looked around. He saw the silhouette of a man walking toward him from the darkness. It seemed so cliché Vergil wanted to laugh but he stayed silent and glared at the man who came into view of him. What did he know about his mother?

"Such a shame," the man repeated. He held onto a battered book as if it were his lifeline.

"Who are you?" Vergil demanded, gripping Yamato so tight his knuckles turned white. Rebellion had been strapped to his back a while ago.

The man's duel colored eyes watched him from behind pasty skin. Vergil stared at them for a while before turning around and continuing on his way. He preferred to act as if the surrounding area was more interesting than the man who had those all too familiar eyes. Where had he seen them before? Try as he might, he could not recall.

"My name is Arkham."

Recognizing the name, Vergil remembered that girl who was in the hospital with them. They had the same eyes. "You're Mary's father."

The comment caught Arkham by surprise, but he recovered quickly. Obviously, he had not expected Vergil to connect the relation.

"Yes." Arkham tilted his head slightly in a bow.

Vergil clasped his hands behind his back and studied the man before him. Arkham knew what had happened. That could have been from any number of sources. Also, he had approached an armed man in the middle of the night, which either suggested the man was stupid or he had something Vergil wanted and would not kill him for. The reverence in the man's voice suggested the latter.

"Then what is it you want?" Vergil asked.

Arkham took a breath before walking in the direction the half-devil had been walking before only to stop when he noticed Vergil did not follow. He turned back to the still teenager.

"There is a legend," Arkham started, "of a demon who turned against his own kind to help protect man. He sealed the demonic realm off with two keys: The Stone of Hecate and his own blood. But since he was a demon himself, his powers were also locked on the other side. You've heard of this tale before, I'm sure."

Vergil didn't acknowledge the comment. It wasn't in the form of a question so it did not merit an answer. The man already knew the answer.

Of course Vergil knew the legend. He also had the suspicion that the man before him knew exactly who and what Vergil was.

Arkham continued with his monologue, "But the great demon fell to reasons unknown and his powers lay untouched just on the other side of the door to the demon world. Power that could be used for any number of things, such as…" Arkham stepped closer to Vergil and looked intently in the half-blood's eyes, "saving your mother."

Vergil scowled at the man and but it didn't make the man back off. "And how do you propose I go about gaining the power of Sparda?" Vergil asked.

"It's quite simple, you being who you are. We just need the second half of the stone."

At last Vergil smirked, "That shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

Dante's house was a mess. A gaping hole in the back of the house let rain that had began to fall soak everything in the house. So they moved over to Kenneth's house, his being the only one that wasn't destroyed.

Mary laid face down on the couch while Rebecca sponged the head wound clean. Once the blood was cleaned up it didn't look nearly as bad as Dante had first thought. Hopefully the concussion wouldn't be so bad that Mary wouldn't wake up. The thought of someone else he knew in a coma drove him crazy.

"What happened to you guys?" Kenneth asked, his gaze held by the bloody mess that was Mary's hair. Dante paced behind Kenneth, every once in a while pausing to look at Mary, before he resumed trying to wear the carpet bare. He didn't even hear Kenneth's question, so caught up in conflict in his mind. He needed to find Vergil. He needed to knock some sense into his twin's brain. No good would come from striking out against the demons now. They had to protect their mother, even with that charm bracelet, something could still go wrong!

Dante unconsciously gripped the amulet Eva had given him ten years ago. The red stone was so heavy that he used to not be able to wear it for very long. Those days had passed. He was much stronger now. Much more able to protect the ones he loved, even if that did include Mary. The girl had grown on him like the little sister he never had. Eva always wanted a little girl.

"Dante!" Kenneth's voice finally penetrated his noisy thoughts. Dante wheeled around to face his friend.

"What?"

Kenneth didn't back off at Dante's snappy reply. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you heard anything I've said?" Looking around, the 17-year-old notice that Mary had been turned to her back and Rebecca had left the room to finish cooking dinner. He was about to give his hot-tempered report when Mary sat straight on the couch and screamed.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter was more of a filler chapter. I plan on having the next one as well, then we'll get to see the see where all this is headed if things go the way I'm planning. And I'm even planning a sequel Oo. Anyway, stay tuned until next time! Love y'all._

_olivia deloach - I'll take the hint and stop complaining about the shortness of it all. I'm glad you like it._

_Eric Draven201 - Well, you have now so all is forgiven. _

_Dark Mage Makai - No, I haven't gotten to play Resident Evil yet, but I do plan to in the near future._

_Lady Tatum - I'm glad I was the introduction to a wonderful fandom -glomps back-_


	11. Awake

_A.N. Is this really happening? Am I really updating? Yes! It's true. After a long debate on how I was going to continue writing this story, I finally have come to terms with it and was able to spit out this chapter. As promised last chapter, this is just a filler. But good (or bad, depending on your point of view) things are coming and the plot is coming to a head. Not sure how many chapters are left, but it's getting there! YAY! Okay, I'll let you guys go and read the chapter now. :D_

So Dark the Con of Man

Chapter 11: Awake

All she could see was her mother's blood stained on her father's hands as he reached out for her. "Mary. Sweet girl, Mary. Come help your dear papa."

"Get away from me you freak!" Mary yelled at the man she once called father. Those horrible hands stopped their advance and she could focus on the angry face of Arkham.

"Little girl, you disappoint me." His face contorted into an unrecognizable mass of flesh and teeth as the creature stabbed the same spear that had killed her mother into her own chest.

Mary did the only thing that she could think of doing and screamed.

"Hey Mary, wake up! You're dreaming!" Suddenly, she saw Kenneth's worried face. Taking a quick look around the room, she noticed Dante frozen in mid-pace beside her bed and Kenneth's mother running to her side.

"Are you okay, Mary?" she asked sitting down. It was then Mary noticed the sharp pain on the back of her head and put her hand behind her head to feel what was causing it. She only met with a bandage.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was more unstable than she expected it to be.

"What do you mean what happened?" Dante screamed at her. She jerked at his harsh tone and volume. "You come screaming out of your house right before it blew up!"

Mary stared at him for a while before the memories of both the dream and what had happened flooded her mind. "I think I'm going to puke," was all she managed to say. Just as she began to hurl, Dante had thrust a bucket in front of her so she wouldn't make a mess on Rebecca's couch.

"So, what happened?" Kenneth asked when she was done.

Mary stayed silent for a bit before replying. "Arkham killed my mother."

She hadn't meant to put it so bluntly. The man hadn't so much as killed her mother as sacrificed her. The images of what had happened made her want to hurl again.

"Who's Arkham?" Kenneth asked.

Mary glared at him, "Well, he's certainly not my father."

As if someone flipped a switch inside him, Dante's whole demeanor changed. He smiled at her and clapped his hands together as if making the final decision. "Well, now that I see you're up and running. I'm going to go. I've got something important to catch up on, so I'll see you guys later," with a sardonic smirk, Dante turned sharply, causing his coat to flair and walked casually out of the room without so much as a word of condolance, waving as he went.

Mary stared after him for a moment in blatant shock. That was what he had to say about her mother dying? She thought for sure that he would at least be slightly sentimental about it since his mother was currently in the hospital!

She stood up quickly and felt her head swoon. Stabilizing herself, she started to run after him but Rebecca had grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going, Mary? You're in no condition to go running around right now!"

Mary took one look at the woman, one look at Kenneth and then looked at the hand grabbing her own. "Thank you for your help Rebecca, but I'll be fine." She snatched her hand out from the older woman's hand and ran after Dante.

After all, she had stayed in that hospital room for him for so long and was not going to let him get away with treating her this way.

* * *

It was a gut wrenching feeling that told her something had to be wrong. She opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the florescent light above her bed. Various monitors beeped around her bed and she could see one showing her quickening heartbeat.

Something was definitely wrong as Eva felt the charm bracelet on her wrist that Sparda had given her. Her boys would never make her wear that unless they had to leave her side. They were too protective of her.

Eva pulled out the IVs stuck in her arms and got out of bed. The hospital wouldn't let her leave if they deemed her condition to be critical. Deciding to take an alternate route, she grabbed one of the guest chairs and threw it out the one pane glass window while grabbing her own cloths and ran out into the night's air.

* * *

_YAY! Eva didn't die! I'm so happy. And I'm sure you guys are too, considering the fact that her being alive was what probably got you to read the story in the first place, ne?_

_Dark Mage Makai: (smiles evilly) Yes, lust for power does blind you to those around you. But who knows what'll happen._

_Skavnema__: And you were absolutely right! Are you reading my mind?_

_Eric Draven201__: Yes, DMC3 is the best that I've played! (Don't have and x-box or PS3 so I can't say anything about #4)_


	12. Beginning

_A.N. Wow! I am so sorry I left you guys for three months! ARG! Well, part of that I was in Basic training for the Air Force which completely sucked. I hated it. I'm so glad that part of this deal is out of the way! I'm going to be disappearing again for a while due to the fact that I now have tech school. I'm just on a borrowed computer typing this up real quick. So it's a little hastier than the other chapters I've put up. Course, that's not saying much but… Anyway, my guess is about four or five more chapters left and we'll be done. I'm both happy and sad about that. But then again, when I'm done, I get to go back and re-edit it all and make it better! :) Also, no telling how long it will take for the next chapter to come out. I should have more free time in tech school and hopefully an internet connection. But I'm just blabbing now. Go read the story, silly. _

So Dark the Con of Man

Chapter 12: Beginning

Dante stalked off in a random direction hoping that his twin sense that he heard so much about would assist him in finding Vergil. Not that he really believed that would work, but he liked to at least think he was moving forward instead of in limbo.

"Dante, what the hell was that?" Mary's voice came up from behind him. "I stick my neck out for your selfish self and you don't even acknowledge that I my mother was _murdered_!"

Annoyed the older teen spun around causing Mary to almost run into his hard chest. He glared into he eyes. "Okay, Miss Mary, have it your way. I'm sorry about your mother's death," he said with his teeth clenched and letting her know just how much taller he was than her. "Do you want me to cry about it as well?"

Shocked by his insincerity, Mary's anger rose. "You selfish bastard," she whispered, her fingers curling into a fist. "And here I thought I had made a friend out of you. Here I thought you would be able to support me as I have you!" She cracked her knuckles against his jaw as hard as she could and ignored the pain of a few dislocated fingers. She hadn't expected to hit a face as hard as granite. "And just for that, I hope your mother does die."

The shock on his turned face granted her the satisfaction of hurting him even a fraction of how he hurt her. Dante turned his head back, gave her an expressionless look before turning and continuing on his way. Mary's anger melted away into shame.

"Dante, I'm sorry!" He continued to walk away, ignoring her. She ran up beside him and tried to match his pace and long stride. "I didn't mean it. I'm just so frustrated and angry and s-"

"It's okay," Dante cut her off.

She walked silently beside him for a while, "So where are we going?"

"To find Vergil."

"Ah." Again they walked in silence for a while. Mary was about to say something else to break the quiet when the earth abruptly shook beneath her feet, knocking her into Dante who's reflexes helped him stabilize himself much sooner.

She looked around to see if there was anything else to protect her from the earthquake when she noticed what had already caught Dante's attention.

A tower was growing at an enormous rate in the middle of the city.

The two teenagers stared at it for a while before Dante started laughing. Mary looked at him puzzled and noticing her scrutiny he paused enough to explain. "Well, if seen Vergil and his phallic symbols before, but I must say this tops them all!" He burst out laughing again and Mary was forced to admit that she had no idea what was so funny.

"Come on, let's go get my bike." Still chuckling, Dante walked back to where his bike was and started the engine.

* * *

Eva's weak legs did not support her well enough to keep her balance while the earth trembled beneath her feet. She fell down onto her knees and screamed out in pain as she broke her ankle in the process. Sometimes she hated herself for being so fragile and not as strong as Sparda or her sons.

"Ms. Eva? Are you okay?" She turned around to see Dante's friend Kenneth and his mother coming up to her.

"In all honesty, I think I just broke my ankle."

"Weren't you in the hospital? Did they let you out?" Rebecca asked helping Eva to her feet and supporting her.

"Actually I let myself out just now," she smiled as she answered.

Rebecca smiled back and almost rolled her eyes until they caught something in the distance. "Dear Lord Almighty. What is that?"

Eva and Kenneth looked up to see what the older woman was pointing to.

"No," Eva gasped out. "No! This can't be happening. It's too soon. We're not ready!" she cried into the failing day.

* * *

Temin-ni-gru stood tall and depraved against the setting sun. Arkham stood behind Vergil who was watching the view of the shrinking city. The boy stood proud and arrogant as if things were going to the way he planned. Arkham almost snorted in disgust. The boy was only half demon and that meant his human side allowed him to trust so easily. Instead, the older man decided to try and fuel that ego a bit more and blind sight the boy as much as possible.

"Well, doesn't it excite you?" he asked. "The Temin-ni-gru has revived! The great one, who once ruled this earth as the medium between the human world and the demon world. Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now, after two millennium of confinement, it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended." Vergil said nothing in reply and only continued to stare at the city below. Arkham did not like the haughty attitude.

Soon, he thought, I'll have you to my knees in awe of your father's power. Soon to be my own.

He was not aware of how much Vergil was actually paying attention to him. He did not take into account that although the boy was only half demon, he could pay close attention to that half of himself and let it grow. He did not think of a common phrase that Eva taught her twins since they were very young.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

* * *

_It's the beginning of the end. I love that saying__. :) As always, reviews are welcome and highly appreciated. Love you guys!_

_Silentdeath Bringer - Yeah, I cheated and looked up some of the story online. Bad me, I know but I make no money for the expensive ps3 or even an xbox!_

_Devils Melody-Aw, I'm glad you like my Eva. Yes, I think she's AWESOME. And Vergil is my favorite character as well. So naturally, I try to make him as smart as possible. :)_

_Eric Draven201 - ACK! Sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait._

_Sylla - Hm... will they work together though? And thanks for the writing tip!_


End file.
